Quanda Orëva 2 : Le chant des Lames
by Ellanwen
Summary: Les Quatre Chasseurs se rendent à Orthanc après leur victoire au Gouffre de Helm, mais de nouvelles épreuves les attendent et la guerre est loin d'être terminée. Entre amour, combat et histoires de famille, Aelin saura-t-elle faire les bons choix pour survivre et vaincre totalement la peur qui plane sur elle ?
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteure :** Ca y est ! C'est reparti ! Finalement, mon inspiration est revenue plus vite que prévu et, rien que pour vous faire plaisir, j'ai posté ce petit prologue sans le soumettre à Tinamour… M'enfin… comprenne qui pourra ! J'avais trop hâte de voir vos réactions ^^

Voici donc, chers lectrices (ou lecteurs) le début de la suite des aventures d'Aelin, notre Semi préférée. Je compte sur vous (et vos reviews) pour me soutenir tout au long de cette fic qui n'est pas prête de s'arrêter !

**Disclaimer :** Tout (ou presque) est au vénéré Master JRR Tolkien. Les mots, est certains personnages, sont n'a moi. Mes miens… Mes préssieux…

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ENJOY !

::::::::::::::::::::

**Quanda Orëva : Le chant des Lames**

::::::::::::::::::::

**Prologue**

::::::::::::::::::::

Le jeune capitaine était allongé sur le pont du navire et, les yeux fixés sur l'immensité du ciel, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Seule la brise maritime animait les mèches parfaitement lisses de ses longs cheveux argentés. Ses deux bras musclés croisés derrière sa tête, il semblait flotter sur la nappe de brouillard bleue, qui l'entourait de ses volutes humides et gelées. L'air était immobile, la mer calme et plate, le navire n'avançait pas.

Le capitaine était intelligent. En général, vu qu'un capitaine idiot était un capitaine mort, ce qui l'avait promu à cette place malgré son jeune âge était son haut niveau en matière de stratégie et de combats. Pour la navigation pure et simple, il lui avait fallu apprendre. Tout bien réfléchit, ses atouts ne se limitaient pas à ses talents guerriers : il parlait avec une assurance étonnante à ses hommes, un équipage complet de Corsaires d'Umbar réputés pour leur refus des ordres, qui l'écoutaient en silence, buvant le flot de ses paroles sans jamais opposer d'objection.

Des objections, il y en avait, bien sûr. Mais celles de son équipage ne se faisaient jamais entendre. Les rares fois où il prenait des étrangers à son bord, il les acceptait, mais par mesure de prudence car son identité ne devait pas être connue de tous, il revêtait donc une cape faite d'un tissu étrange qui enveloppait tout son corps et se fondait dans n'importe quel milieu, rendant invisible son utilisateur. Un beau produit de manufacture elfique, dernier objet en sa possession, que le jeune pirate gardait jalousement cachée dans sa cabine personnel.

Le côté théâtral de l'accueil qu'il réservait aux étrangers grâce à cette cape l'amusait beaucoup, car jamais encore il n'avait été reconnu par des elfes un peu trop aventureux qui souhaitaient user de son navire pour remonter le cours de l'Anduin.

Ils tiquaient juste lorsqu'il se présentait, sous le surnom d'Alfirin, l'Immortel, en langage commun. Les elfes ne tiquaient pas non plus lorsqu'il leur parlait, ne reconnaissaient pas sa voix. Trop de temps s'était sans doute écoulé depuis qu'il avait fuit les Havres Gris et le Lindon, lors du départ de sa jumelle de sang et d'âme.

Chassant ces idées obscures, Alfirin se secoua, provoquant un mouvement subit dans la nappe de brume qui l'entourait.

Le brouillard disparut complètement dans l'ombre de la nuit, et le capitaine se leva. Jeune, il fallait le dire vite. Il avait cessé de compter son âge depuis qu'il avait passé la barre impressionnante des trois millénaires. Il ne lui restait de sa jeunesse qu'un physique avenant, épargné des ravages causés par les ans. Au fil de ses années d'exil, pendant lesquelles il avait dû supporter quelques mois de service parmi les Suderons du côté des armées de Sauron, l'Ennemi des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu, roi des mégalomanes qui ne songeait qu'à asservir lesdits peuples libres sous sa domination. Alfirin avait vécu quelques temps en Rohan avant de se faire capturer par des Orcs, ou des bandits -il avait oublié la nature de ses ravisseurs- pour se faire vendre comme un vulgaire objet et atterir sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une fois que l'elfe -car il en était un- avait pu s'échapper, il avait cédé à l'appel de la Mer, devenu de plus en plus fréquent et de plus en plus insupportable en s'engageant chez les belliqueux Corsaires d'Umbar.

Voilà comment Daeron, autrefois Prince héritier de Lothlorien, avait changé de statut, de nom, de cultures, pour devenir aujourd'hui Alfirin, le capitaine d'un des navires de la flotte des Corsaires. Le seul navire que Sauron n'avait pas encore réussi à soumettre. Alfirin ne songeait que très rarement à sa vie d'avant, en Rohan, auprès de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée, la mère de ses enfants, qui était sans doute morte lors de leur attaque par une horde d'Orcs beaucoup trop nombreux pour eux.

Il aimait sa nouvelle condition, il appréciait plus encore de se fondre dans l'anonymat que lui accordait sa place de capitaine, alors que, pendant qu'il vivait à peu près normalement pour quelqu'un de son statut au sein de Caras Galadhon, la cité des elfes de Lorien, il ne supportait pas l'affection que lui portaient tous les Galadhrims.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il voguait avec son équipage en direction de Dunharrow, prêt à intervenir si des gens cherchaient à fuir la région, ils avaient accosté le long de la côte maudite qui renfermait le chemin des Morts. Alfirin ignorait quelle facétieuse idée lui avait donné l'envie de s'arrêter ici pour la nuit, mais comme ses hommes n'avaient pas bronché, que le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever et qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il comptait profiter de son insomnie pour regarder le lever de la soleil et surveiller les alentours. Autant ne pas rester inutile, allongé à ne rien faire sur le pont de son propre navire.

L'elfe s'accouda sans un mot au bastinguage, fixant la brèche dans la montagne qui marquait la fin du sombre Chemin des Morts. Le trou béant était creusé à même la roche, était orné de runes grossières au-dessus de la porte, ou du moins cela semblait en être une...

L'intérieur du tunnel était complètement plongé dans une obscurité si opaque que même la vue de l'elfe ne réussit à percer, une fois qu'il se fut habitué à la pénombre de l'aube naissante.

Alfirin ne compta pas les minutes qui s'écoulèrent, sans que rien de notable ne se passe.

Conformément à son habitude.

Il ne put pourtant se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise quand une silhouette se découpa dans l'ombre du tunnel alors que la soleil se levait à l'Est.

Une silhouette. Humaine.

Par réflexe, il s'enveloppa juste à temps dans sa cape.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Alfirin l'elfe se retrouva nez à nez avec une compagnie entière vêtue de longues capes gris cendre, qui se tassait sur le petit promontoire de la côte.

"La Compagnie Grise, songea Alfirin en découvrant le signe brodé en noir sur le gris de leur cape. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent là ?"

Comme pour lui répondre, deux des soldats s'écartèrent pour laisser passer devant eux un petit groupe étrangement constitué. Celui qui, Alfirin le devina aisément, liait les deux groupes entre eux était vêtu d'une tenue poussiéreuse de Rôdeur du Nord.

Un Dùnadan. Les cheveux noirs, gras, une barbe de trois jours ou même plus, deux yeux bleus et brillants, un pendentif blanc sur la poitrine, il dégageait un charisme et la même assurance qu'Alfirin. Un chef parfait.

Près de lui, un elfe aux longs cheveux blonds, vêtu de vert et de brun, au visage bien fait. Alfirin l'identifia immédiatement : c'était le fils de Thranduil de Mirkwood, parfaitement reconnaissable au milieu du groupe.

Le troisième voyageur était un Nain, trapu, avec une longue barbe rousse, qui manifestait une énergie sidérante.

Les deux autres voyageurs étaient deux jeunes gens.

Un garçon et une fille.

Le garçon avait la peau aussi pâle que celle du capitaine, des cheveux blonds noués dans son dos. Sa manière de se tenir là, tout en noblesse et en fluidité, surprit Alfirin mais il se garda de faire le moindre commentaire.

La fille, elle, dégageait une impression d'innocence désarmante et presque autant de charisme que le chef du petit groupe. Assez jolie, grande, avec deux oreilles pointues et des cheveux de la même couleur que ceux d'Alfirin -un blond très clair, presque blanc, et aisément reconnaissable- elle possédait deux yeux d'un bleu aussi profond qu'un lac, et contemplait les gens et les choses avec un regard empreint d'une étonnante sagesse pour son âge. Mais surtout, elle couvait du regard le Sindar et se tenait le plus proche possible de lui.

Alfirin resta interdit devant le groupe qui le dévisageait.

Où donc avait-il déjà vu les deux jeunes gens ?

::::::::::::::::::::

Oui, je sais, c'est un peu trop de blabla pour un Prologue, et on n'a pas encore vu Aelin. Mais c'est ma fic, je fais c'que j'veux.

Malgré ces menus détails, j'espère que ce début vous a plu !

J'attends vos commentaires, vos tentatives d'assassinat, etc. sous formes de jolies reviews… Moi aussi, j'aime lire. Et vos reviews me motiveront pour la suite…

Bonne fin de week-end,

Ellana of Rivendell


	2. Voyage d'agrément

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour ! Ce chapitre est certes assez court, mais il démarre juste après la fin du tome précédent…. J'espère qu'il vous satisfera quand même !

**Réponse aux guests :**

LaFilleDeNieblum : Le loto, ça existe pas en TdM X_x et… Brise maritime, c'est quand même plus sympa que brise fluviale, non ? et puis j'ai toujours pas réussi à déterminer l'endroit où se trouve la sortie du Chemin des Morts dans la version longue de PJ… Et… mais comment tu te débrouilles pour me percer à jour si facilement ? (ce passage te plaira, quand je l'aurai écrit, je sens ^^) Merci d'être toujours là !

LightAngel : Et oui, j'adoore les scènes de rvéltions de ce genre… Et tu es la première, bravo ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu as réussi à supporter mes facéties jusque là :)

…

Trêve de blabla administratif, ENJOY !

:::::::::::::

**Chapitre 1 : Voyage d'agrément**

:::::::::::::

Quand la Compagnie de Théoden se tourna lentement vers For-le-Cor, ils ne purent retenir un long soupir de lassitude mélée d'un soulagement certain.

Devant eux, la plaine qui séparait le Gouffre et la Forêt des Huorns était remplie de cadavres d'Uruk-hai, mais tous morts. Ils galopèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur de la forteresse, croisant quelques soldats qui erraient sans but dans les allées, des Rohirrims qui s'employaient à trouver des effets encore en état à emporter avec eux pendant le voyage de retour. Parce qu'ils allaient tous rentrer à Edoras.

Ils avaient gagné la toute première bataille contre l'assaut incessant des Ténèbres, et, revigorés par leur récente victoire, ils se préparaient à savourer quelques instants de repos largement mérités. Le soleil, à présent, était presque à son zénith.

Aelin et Legolas chevauchaient côte à côte, suivant le Roi et la petite troupe qui allait l'accompagner jusqu'en Isengard.  
Le coeur léger, Legolas bavardait avec Gimli, toujours juché derrière l'elfe sur le dos d'Hasufel, et Aelin les écoutait en silence.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à verser une seule larme pour Nenwë, dont le bûcher brûlait loin de celui des monstres, qui exhalait une puanteur nauséabonde. Hama ne parlait pas non plus, et il avançait avec un regard dur aux côtés de Théoden et de Gandalf. Elfwine, lui, chevauchait avec Eomer et Eowyn, et le reste de l'_eored_ du jeune Maréchal de la Marche, en bavardant joyeusement.

Après une longue réunion dans une salle de For-le-Cor, il avait été décidé que le Roi du Rohan se rendrait à Orthanc, afin d'examiner les dégats que les Ents avaient causé. Et de vérifier, accessoirement, quel était l'état de santé d'un certain Magicien perché en haut de sa tour, qui devait pester sur l'inefficacité de ses propres troupes. Ce n'étaient pas les seuls arguments en faveur d'un tel déplacement : maintenant que le danger se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'Isen, Théoden, soudain pris d'un accès de vengeance, avait souhaité d'aller faire un tour en Isengard afin de rappeler à Saruman qui était le Roi de Rohan.  
Donc, voilà pourquoi les membres restants de la Communauté de l'Anneau, les neveux du Roi, Elfwine, Gandalf, Hama, Gamelin et Théoden lui-même, tous entourés d'une petite escorte, chevauchaient vailemment en direction de la place forte d'Orthanc.  
Les volontaires pour ce voyage d'agrément avaient eu l'occasion de prendre une nuit de repos, qu'Aelin avait passée blottie contre Legolas, et Haldir et la vingtaine d'archers Galadhrims survivants étaient repartis pour la Lorien juste avant le départ du Roi et de son escorte. Aelin, de son côté, avait dû user de toute la force de persuasion dont elle était capable pour ne pas être obligée de rentrer elle aussi à Caras Galadhon, arguant avec la mission confiée par Galadriel : être les yeux et les oreilles de la Dame de Lorien au sein de la Communauté de l'Anneau, même partiellement dissoute.

Aelin sourit légèrement, quand elle songea que Galadriel avait sans doute senti tous les instants pendant lesquels la jeune semi s'était abandonnée aux étreintes de Legolas, à ses baisers... Même si ces instants n'étaient pas si nombreux que cela.

Brusquement, sans prévenir, le souvenir de son rêve lui revint.

Elle se souvint juste du parfum salé du vent dans ses cheveux, de l'immensité de l'étendue d'eau devant elle qui s'étalait jusqu'à l'horizon, mais elle avait totalement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, accaparée par la proximité de l'eau. Ce devait être cela, la Mer dont Galadriel lui avait conté les légendes alors qu'elle vivait à Caras Galadhon...  
Prise d'un soudain accès de nostalgie, Aelin secoua la tête, et décida de se confier à Legolas. Maintenant qu'Haldir était parti, qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler à Nenwë, et qu'Elfwine était avec Eowyn et Eomer, le Sindar était la seule personne à qui Aelin faisait assez confiance pour pouvoir parler d'un tel sujet. Mais surtout, elle sentait que Legolas était le seul parmi tous ceux qui allaient en Isengard, hormis peut-être Aragorn, à pouvoir la comprendre.

Inspirant profondément afin de remettre ses idées en place, elle décida de se jeter aux Wargs.

- Legolas ? appela Aelin d'une voix timide.

- Oui ? répondit le Sindar, interrompant sa conversation avec Gimli qui de toute manière commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- J'ai fait un rêve étrange, cette nuit, avança Aelin en sindarin pour que Gimli ne les comprenne pas.

- De quoi parlait-il ? murmura Legolas, soudain inquiet.

Les elfes accordaient une grande importance aux rêves qu'ils faisaient, étant donné qu'ils passaient chaque nuit de leur longue existance à rêver, même s'ils ne s'en rappelaient pas toujours. Certains d'entre eux consacraient même une partie de leur immortalité à décrypter les rêves de leurs pairs... Surtout les plus étranges.

- J'ai vu la Mer, répondit Aelin dans un souffle.

Legolas la fixa quelques secondes, d'un air grave, se mordit la lèvre, et détourna la tête.

- J'aurais besoin d'en savoir plus pour y voir clair, dit Legolas.

- Moi aussi. Sauf que je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre.

Legolas retint un soupir, et s'agita légèrement sur le dos d'Hasufel sans qu'Aelin ne le remarque, de nouveau perdue dans le fil de ses pensées.

- C'est fini, les conversations privées ? demanda la voix bourrue de Gimli, qui détestait d'être mis à l'écart.

Cette fois encore, Legolas dû s'avouer être incapable de lancer une boutade bien sentie à son ami. Le rêve d'Aelin le tourmentait au plus haut point, et seule Elbereth savait combien il aurait souhaité avoir le temps suffisant pour y réfléchir... Seul avec ses pensées.  
Mais malheureusement pour lui, la seule conclusion immédiate qu'il pouvait offrir à Aelin était qu'elle commençait à ressentir elle aussi l'appel de la Mer.  
Quoi de plus normal, après tout ? Cela arrivait à n'importe-quel elfe, et d'après ce que Legolas savait, les Semis le ressentaient aussi. Elrond et son défunt frère jumeau Elros, premier Roi de l'île de Nùmenor, en étaient la preuve vivante.

Le vent s'était rafraîchit à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du Gouffre de Helm, et Legolas se blottit dans sa cape, par réflexe, et aussi pour se sentir un peu plus en sécurité que sur ce grand terrain à découvert qu'était l'Ouest Emnet.  
Pour exister, l'elfe avait besoin de collines, de villes, de montagnes et surtout, de forêts. Pas d'une longue prairie interminable et battue par les vents.  
Cependant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait encore devoir supporter le Riddermark et cette région déserte pendant longtemps...

:::::

Dans l'après-midi, contrairement aux pensées de Legolas, ils arrivèrent en vue de l'Isengard.

La forêt qui s'étendait devant eux n'était pas Fangorn, mais dégageait la même attirance, pourtant masquée par la désolation qui y régnait en maître. L'elfe ne put retenir le frisson de colère qui traversa sa colonne vertébrale quand il aperçut les troncs coupés, dont il ne restait qu'une pauvre souche sans avenir, et les trous dans le sol causés par l'arrachement volontaire des arbres par leur sommet. Même les racines n'étaient plus visibles dans le sol.

Qui avait pu être aussi cruel envers Arda ?

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais Legolas n'avait imaginé que Saruman avait commis de tels crimes...  
Les yeux de l'elfe parcoururent rapidement le reste du paysage.

Du haut de la colline sur laquelle ils se tenaient, Legolas pouvait apercevoir les montagnes de la frontière du Mordor, et la Montagne du Destin qui masquait tout autre décor par les flammes qu'elle crachait dans les nuages noirs au-dessus du pays de Sauron.

Legolas frissonna de nouveau, de dégoût et de terreur à la fois. C'était donc là qu'Oropher était mort, et que Frodon et Sam devaient se rendre...

- Le courroux de Sauron sera terrible, dit soudain Gandalf. Son châtiment, immédiat. La bataille du Gouffre de Helm est terminée, celle pour la Terre du Milieu ne fait que commencer.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de l'Istar.

- Tous nos espoirs sont désormais liés à deux jeunes Hobbits… quelque part dans les régions désertes.

Legolas n'avait pas écouté les paroles de Gandalf. Tout son être était attiré par quelque chose, non loin de la Montagne du Destin, un point flamboyant et minuscule à cause de la distance, mais qui pourtant attirait à lui la moindre chose qui captait son regard de flammes... L'Oeil. L'Oeil de Sauron.

Ils pensaient essayer et réussir de s'attaquer à cette monstruosité ?

Legolas sentit à peine les doigts d'Aelin qui se glissaient dans les siens pour essayer de le réconforter.

::::

L'air sembla se rafraîchir d'un seul coup, alors qu'une douce bruine tombait d'entre les nuages, trempant progressivement les voyageurs. Théoden lança le signal du départ, et ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans la forêt juste en face d'eux, pour s'arrêter bientôt devant le lit asséché d'une rivière.

- C'est l'Isen ? demanda Legolas à Aragorn, qui, bouche bée, regardait les horreurs de Saruman.

- Oui, répondit le Rôdeur. C'est l'Isen... Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste.

Seul un mince filet d'eau coulait dans la boue.

- Saruman s'est donc attaqué jusqu'aux sources de la rivière, murmura Aelin, dégoûtée. Je comprends mieux la réaction de Gandalf.

- Plus nous avancerons, mieux nous le comprendrons, ajouta Gimli. Ce Saruman est... Je ne sais pas comment le qualifier.

- Il n'y a pas de mots pour le dire, je pense, répliqua Aelin.

- Tu as malheureusement raison, pesta Legolas. Si seulement je pouvais tirer une flèche dans ce Magicien de pacotille !

- Vous n'en ferez rien, mon bon Legolas, dit Gandalf. Du moins pas sans mon ordre.

Legolas se renfrogna et donna un coup de talon dans le flanc d'Hasufel pour suivre le groupe qui reprenait son avancée. Il désirait plus que tou chevaucher seul quelques instants... Sauf qu'il avait complètement oublié la présence de Gimli dans son dos.

::::

Le temps passait, et ils sortirent bientôt du petit bois pour se retrouver dans une seconde plaine.  
Ils n'étaient séparés d'Orthanc et du coeur de l'Isengard que par une seconde forêt, qui leur paraissait en bien meilleur état que le bois qu'ils venaient de traverser. Mais Legolas se doutait bien que ce n'était qu'une impression...

Lorsque la soleil disparut à l'Ouest, Gandalf ordonna un arrêt pour la nuit.

Ils dressèrent rapidement les tentes qui allaient les abriter pendant leur sommeil, et s'assemblèrent autour d'un feu qu'ils avaient allumé grâce à une quantité foisonnante de bois mort -et un peu humide- dénichée un peu partout dans la plaine.  
Même au beau milieu de la Trouée de Rohan, pourant territoire de Saruman, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun Orc, Uruk-hai, gobelin ou autre créature des Ténèbres sur laquelle ils auraient pu se dérouiller les muscles avec un plaisir certain. Malgré le calme apparent des lieux, les loups des plaines hurlaient à la lune tout autour d'eux, agrandissant leur sentiment d'insécurité. Etudiant la plaine, Legolas comprit enfin pourquoi la forêt devant eux lui paraissait de meilleur état : elle était beaucoup plus dense que celle qu'ils venaient de traverser, mais avait subi autant de dommages que le précédent anneau d'arbres entourant l'Isengard, et servant autrefois de défense plutôt efficace au Magicien.

La bruine n'avait pas duré trop longtemps et par chance avait laissé assez de bois sec pour leur feu de camp, et Legolas ne s'en réjouit que lorsque les flammes ronronnèrent chaleureusement, lui permettant d'oublier les cris des loups.

- Maintenant, il serait parfait d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, dit Aragorn en s'éloignant du foyer. Legolas, daignerez-vous m'accompagner ? (Il regarda Aelin du coin de l'oeil et ajouta :) A part si vous avez d'autres obligations, bien entendu.

- Je viens, aquiesça Legolas. Je ne demande rien de plus que me dégourdir les jambes.

Avant de rejoindre l'Héritier d'Isildur, l'elfe interrogea celui-ci du regard, et Aragorn opina du chef à la question muette de son ami.  
Legolas se tourna vers Aelin.

- Nous honorerez-vous de votre présence, gente dame ? dit Legolas en tendant une main à la jeune femme.

- Avec plaisir, preux chevalier, répliqua Aelin avec un grand sourire, et en s'emparant de la main que Legolas lui tendait.

Alors qu'Aragorn les regardait en souriant, qu'Elfwine lançait un clin d'oeil à Aelin, et que Théoden leur donnait son accord d'un signe de tête, les trois compagnons s'enfoncèrent dans les fourrés denses du bois, arc à la main.

:::::::::::::

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai coupé ce chap en deux, vu qu'il était vraiment long, et je me suis beaucoup inspirée de la fic de Dede.A, Eänwen, fille de Thalion pour les descriptions de l'Isengard. (d'ailleurs, c'est une fic très sympa que je vous conseille !)

Bref… J'aimerais beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup connaître vos impressions sur cette suite, moi ! (ceci est bien un message subliminal pour vou encourager à cliquer sur Submit Review)

Et je file me remettre à écrire la suite, parce que sinon Ael' va s'impatienter.

A très vite,

Ellana


	3. La Forêt des Huorns

**Note de l'auteure :** Nouveau chapitre ! (le titre veut presque tout dire…) Il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses dans ces trois petites pages word, mais tout de même, la voilà !

**Réponses aux Guests : **

LaFilleDeNieblum : 1) Logiquement, des cadavres, c'est mort…Ben c'est cool, comme art, la nécomancie ! Tu devrais essayer… Avec ça, on arrive à ensorcelr une forteresse et à (presque) gouverner un monde tout entier ! C'est trop cool !

2) Tu voulais que j'ignore tous les événements du Retour du Roi, aussi ? Nanmého…

Bref… ENJOY !

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 2 : La Forêt des Huorns**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Alors que la compagnie de Théoden s'ébranlait lentement, Elfwine, qui chevauchait aux côtés de son oncle et de son cousin, se retourna et soupira.

Derrière eux, le Gouffre de Helm, la paroi toujours éventrée par l'explosion, se remettait petit à petit de la tempête qui l'avait secoué.

Elfwine laissa échapper un profond soupir.

- Tu ne devrais pas regarder en arrière, dit soudain Eomer au jeune semi en souriant.

Elfwine haussa les épaules.

- Je sais ! Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas m'en empêcher... riposta Elfwine. C'est idiot, hein ?

- Allons, cousin, console-toi... Tu auras toute ta vie pour revenir.

Elfwine détourna la tête, alors que progressivement, Eomer se transformait. Le visage du Maréchal s'affinait, ses cheveux s'allongeaient... Bientôt, ce ne fut plus Eomer avec qui Elfwine parlait, mais Irinwen.

Elfwine soupira de nouveau. La jeune femme avait hanté ses rêves toute la nuit, au point qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut vers la deuxième heure après minuit sans pouvoir réussir à se rendormir.

- Arrête un peu de soupirer, veux-tu ?

- Pardon.

Théoden se pencha vers son neveu.

- Je ne veux pas m'incruster dans votre discussion, mais ta mauvaise humeur déteint sur tout le monde. Elle mine même le moral des chevaux. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il va se mettre à pleuvoir. Alors, par pitié, épargne-nous cela. Compris ?

- Je vais essayer, monseigneur.

Théoden sourit d'un air satisfait, avant de se rapprocher d'Hama, qui avait un air vague et avait l'air complètement perdu. La mort de son frère l'avait affecté. Et qui savait si il pourrait jamais s'en remettre ?

De nouveaux tourments s'annonçaient pour eux, pourtant : leur passage en Isengard allait être difficile à vivre, le jeune semi le pressentait. Et il était heureux de rester confiné dans le camp que l'armée de Théoden allait établir non loin d'Orthanc... Il n'aurait jamais réussi à passer l'épreuve de la voix persuasive de Saruman, se sentant aussi faible que son oncle en vue de cette réjouissante perspective.

Avec un petit sourire triste, Elfwine donna un coup de talon à Lalaith, afin de rattraper l'avant-garde de leur compagnie. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Folthain, l'apprenti du père d'Irinwen, et, juste à côté du jeune rohirrim, le père d'Irinwen.

Hethain fit accueilla Elfwine avec un large sourire.

- Alors, on s'ennuie ? demanda Hethain de sa voix tonitruante.

Elfwine haussa les épaules.

- Quand êtes-vous arrivé au Gouffre ? s'enquit le semi pour éviter de répondre.

- Une semaine avant l'attaque du village, répondit Hethain. Je suis parti dans les premiers. Théolinde ne voulait pas croire qu'on allait se faire attaquer, et les enfants étaient trop jeunes pour un tel périple, donc j'ai voulu accompagner Irinwen et l'incapable qui me sert d'apprenti. Heureux de constater que tu t'es sorti de cette bataille, en tout cas !

- J'ai pas combattu, j'étais à l'infirmerie avec...avec ma soeur.

Hethain hoqueta de surprise.

- Depuis quand as-tu une soeur ?

- Depuis sa naissance, riposta Elfwine. Sauf qu'elle avait quitté Edoras en même temps que mes parents. Je ne vous l'avait jamais raconté ?

- Non. Mais vide ton sac, tout ça m'a l'air passionnant.

Elfwine soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de raconter l'attaque des chariots par des Orcs... D'autant plus qu'il ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Oh, t'en fais pas, mon gars. Les histoires tristes, on en entend tous les jours.

- Justement. La mienne n'est pas vraiment différente des autres...

Hethain haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais ses yeux pétillèrent de malice lorsqu'un des cavaliers s'approcha de leur groupe.

- Il veut dire par là que c'est juste une histoire de caravane détruite par des monstres, dit la voix d'Aelin dans le dos d'Elfwine, qui sursauta violemment.

Hethain hocha la tête.

- Vous en parlez bien légèrement, pourtant on dirait que vous y étiez...commenta le forgeron. Elfwine, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me présenter cette jeune personne ?

Elfwine inspira profondément.

- Hethain, j'imagine que vous l'avez déjà deviné... Voici ma soeur, Aelin. Aelin, je te présente Hethain, le père d'Irinwen.

- Heureuse de faire enfin votre connaissance, dit Aelin en tendant une main aimable à Hethain. Elfwine m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Hethain se lissa la barbe, soudain gêné.

- Ahem... Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Damoiselle Aelin.

Elle sourit doucement, fixant Elfwine de son regard pénétrant.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Aelin.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que je ne serais heureux qu'une fois arrivé à Edoras. Je ne peux plus rester là, entre deux vies, avec pour seul but d'aller voir chez l'ennemi ce qu'il s'y passe...

Aelin éclata de rire.

- Je sais ce qu'il te manque, moi !

- Ah oui ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et murmura.

- Ce vide s'appelle Irinwen, pas vrai ?

Elfwine ne répondit rien, jetant juste un regard apeuré vers Hethain qui s'était détourné d'eux et bavardait avec un des soldats.

- Je vais prendre ce silence pour un oui, grand frère, railla Aelin. Mais si tu te comportais comme n'importe-quel elfe ou rohirrim normalement constitué, tu te servirais de tes yeux. Et tes problèmes seraient peut-être résolus. En même temps, tu peux suivre ou non mes conseils, mais il serait mieux que tu les suive...

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

- Des détails, tout simplement. Regarde !

Elle désigna du menton l'arrière de la colonne des rohirrims, où chevauchaient quelques adolescents et...

... Elfwine ne remarqua rien et hocha négativement la tête.

- Il faut que tu apprennes à mieux regarder, dit Aelin. Sinon, ça craint pour ton avenir.

- Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup...

- Plus loin en arrière, au bout de la caravane, lança Hethain. Tu es vraiment aveugle, ma parole !

Elfwine sursauta violemment, une fois encore, et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

Irinwen chevauchait tout au bout de leur compagnie, Eowyn à sa droite. Elles avaient été autorisées à accompagner le Roi, mais seulement jusqu'à Edoras. Ce qu'Elfwine ignorait totalement.

En effet, le Roi avait ordonné au dernier moment qu'ils fassent une halte dans la capitale juste avant de se rendre en Isengard...

- Comment... Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ?

- Vu comment tu la couves du regard, je pensais que tu aurais remarqué sa présence dès notre départ. Mais apparemment, tu a préféré rester enfermé dans tes idées noires à contempler le sol, plaisanta Aelin. Ce que tu peux être borné, des fois !

- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, damoiselle, rigola Hethain.

- Je vous en prie. Et...appelez moi Aelin, tout simplement.

- D'accord, damoiselle.

Aelin fit la grimace, devant le titre dont Hethain l'affublait. En Rohan, elle n'était rien... Du moins, pas officiellement. Théoden n'avait pas eu d'occasion pour la "reconnaître" et la présenter au peuple de Rohan en tant que Dame de l'Estfolde. Logiquement, elle devait avoir le même rang qu'Eowyn. Mais elle préférait largement que personne n'en sache rien. Son anonymat lui laissait une grande part de liberté qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de renier et, en plus, cela lui permettait d'agir comme bon lui semblait avec Legolas.

- Je devrais aller la voir, non ? dit soudain Elfwine. Elle va m'en vouloir si elle se rend compte que je l'ai ignorée pendant tout le voyage...

- Si tu veux, répondit Aelin. Je suis sûre qu'elle te pardonnera si tu va la voir maintenant en t'excusant.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu sais, les filles-elfes ne sont pas si différentes des humaines, dans le fond. Allez, vas-y ! Elle va finir par t'attendre...

- Bon, puisque tu insistes, j'y vais. Mais si je me fais trancher la gorge, ce sera de ta faute !

Elfwine détourna Lalaith de sa trajectoire, et longea au grand galop toute la caravane de soldats qui le contemplaient d'un air effaré.

OoO

Aelin frissonna et rentra la tête dans ses épaules quand ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt des Huorns, dernière limite qui séparait leur troupe des terres de Saruman. Elfwine était parti voir Irinwen depuis vingt bonnes minutes, et Aelin avait donné congé à Hethain pour rejoindre Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli qui chevauchaient ensemble.

Elle écoutait à peine les grognements de Gimli derrière elle, qui s'appliquait à maudire les Elfes, les Semi-elfes, les Rohirrim, tout le monde... Enfin, tout ce qui n'était pas Nain ou qui ne s'en rapprochait pas.

Aragorn avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, et chevauchait en silence, son esprit volant sans doute dans le Nord, quelque part dans une vallée des Monts Brumeux, dans l'idyllique Imladris. Avec Arwen, probablement. A voir le sourire fin qui se dessinait de temps à autre sur le visage de l'Héritier d'Isildur, cette solution était plus que probable.

Eomer s'approcha d'Aelin, désireux de mieux connaître cette cousine apparue de nulle part. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, se taisant de temps en temps pour écouter Legolas et Gimli se chamailler. Le rohirrim ne quitta Aelin que lorsque Théoden réclama sa présence auprès de lui, alors qu'une douce bruine tombait, et que le soleil déclinait.

Bizarrement, la pluie fine qui mouillait le visage d'Aelin lui rappelait quelques sensations du rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente. La jeune femme se promit de trouver une occasion pour en toucher deux mots à Legolas...

OoO

Bientôt, ils s'arrêtérent au sommet d'une colline assez haute. Aelin observa longuement les arbres qui les entouraient de toute part.

Les Huorns, dont les feuilles n'étaient vertes qu'à la lumière du soleil, semblaient recouverts de cendre et de poussière comme les rayons de l'astre avaient du mal à percer les sylves. La jeune femme frissonna alors que Gandalf disait quelques mots, auxquels elle ne prêta aucune attention. L'air inquiet de Legolas la tourmentait. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui parler de ce rêve étrange ?

Aelin secoua la tête. Voilà qu'elle recommençait à avoir peur de son ombre...

Elle se surprit à guetter le moindre son suspect, la moindre trace étrange dans l'humus noir, le moindre mouvement entre les troncs des Huorns. Elle devenait paranoïaque, et ce à cause de l'influence que la présence des Huorns exerçait sur elle. Legolas non plus ne semblait pas très à l'aise, lui qui ne rêvait pourtant que de rentrer dans cette forêt.

L'elfe fit avancer Hasufel juste derrière Gripoil, pour rassurer Gimli qui pâlissait à vue d'oeil.

- Que sont devenus les corps des Orcs ? demanda le Nain à Gandalf.

- Les Huorns s'en sont occupés, répondit l'Istar.

- Gandalf ? Les Huorns, ce sont des jeunes Ent, c'est bien ça ? demanda Legolas.

- C'est cela, mon ami.

- Et les Ent ? Vous en avez vus ?

- Seulement ceux d'entre eux qui ressemblent encore à de jeunes pousses à peine sorties de terre, répondit Gandalf. Et aussi les plus indisciplinés d'entre eux. Mais vous aurez la chance de voir le plus sage des Ents, la plus vieille des créatures de cette Terre...

- Fangorn ?

- Également connu sous le nom de Sylvebarbe, c'est exact. Vous avez eu un bon professeur.

Legolas sourit, mais ne souhaitait visiblement pas orienter la conversation sur son souverain de père.

- Dites... Fangorn, ce ne serait pas le nom de cette... Euh, magnifique forêt que l'on a traversée en allant à Edoras ? s'enquit Gimli.

- C'est exact.

OoO

Plus tard, alors que le soleil n'allait pas tarder de se coucher, ils sortirent enfin de la forêt des Huorns, pour se retrouver dans une plaine déserte qui s'étendait sur plusieurs lieues, avec en face d'eux, une nouvelle forêt dont l'état faisait peine à voir. Devant l'air furieux de Legolas à la vue de ces arbres déracinés, Aelin dirigea Awerian vers lui, et tendit la main vers son compagnon. Legolas mêla ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme, et l'aida à mettre pied à terre pendant que Théoden ordonnait que l'on dresse le camp. D'après Gandalf, Merry et Pippin avaient été secourus par les Ents. Aelin sourit en pensant qu'ils allaient bientôt retrouver les deux Hobbits... Et leurs blagues douteuses.

Tout serait bientôt comme avant, même si il manquait toujours Frodon et Sam, et si Boromir ne serait jamais plus parmi eux.

L'esprit de la jeune femme s'envola vers ses amis, elle essaya d'envoyer des pensées encourageantes à Sam et Frodon. Avaient-ils atteint le Mordor ?

Elle l'ignorait, et Gandalf restait muet sur ce sujet.

Aelin observa avec un petit sourire Elfwine et Irinwen aider les Rohirrims à allumer un feu, Gimli se diriger vers le buisson le plus proche, les cuisses en feu. Son sourire s'accentua quand Legolas la prit dans ses bras.

Cette soirée promettait d'être agréable... Si on oubliait les hurlements des loups des plaines.

Dans la journée, ils avaient traversé les gués de l'Isen, juste avant d'arriver dans l'Ouest Emnet et de passer la Trouée de Rohan. Ils se trouvaient à présent en plein territoire ennemi...

OoO

La petite scéance de chasse dura bien vite aux yeux d'Aelin. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Aragorn, Legolas et la jeune femme revinrent au camp, les bras chargés de gibier.

Les Rohirrims les accueillirent avec des cris de joie.

La soirée se passa vite, chacun racontant des histoires sur son pays d'origine.

- Et vous, damoiselle ? demanda soudain Hethain. Comment est la Lorien ?

- C'est...différent de tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, commença Aelin. Je ne suis même pas sûre de réussir à bien la décrire.

- Essayez tout de même, insista Eomer.

- Si vous voulez. La Lothlorien, ou Lorien, se situe le long de l'Anduin, à la fin des Monts Brumeux, très loin au Nord des chutes de Rauros. C'est une forêt qui s'étend des portes Est de la Moria aux rives de l'Anduin. Les arbres y sont...spéciaux.

- Comme les Huorns ? s'enquit Eomer.

- Non, pas du tout. Au printemps, leurs feuilles ont une couleur dorée, et, à l'automne, on marche sur un tapis d'or qui crisse sous vos pas. La magie y est omniprésente. Si présente qu'on se sent mal lorsqu'on y vient pour la première fois. C'est un décor enchanteur, presque envoûtant, qu'on a du mal à quitter. C'est pour cela que les légendes racontent que ceux qui entrent en Lorien n'en ressortent jamais. Au contraire, ils peuvent la quitter, mais demeureront à jamais changés par la beauté de ce pays.

- Vous aimez votre forêt, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya immédiatement.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller dormir, lança Théoden en se levant. Demain, je veux que vous soyez tous prêts à l'aube. Seuls les volontaires iront jusqu'à Orthanc. Bonne nuit, tous !

Ils se dispersèrent dans le camp, et, après s'être assurée qu'Awerian ne manquait de rien, Aelin alla rejoindre Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas. Une vague de froid la saisit soudain, l'envahissant dans tout son corps. Legolas se précipita vers elle, l'enveloppa dans une couverture et l'entraîna loin des autres.

Elle se blottit contre le torse musclé de son compagnon, qui passait doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, puis fixa la kyrielle d'étoiles au-dessus d'eux en attendant de trouver le sentier des rêveries elfiques...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà, c'est fini ! Non, mais je vous arrête tout de suite, là ! Les lecteurs au premier rang, rangez vos armes ! Si vous me tuez, comment je ferais pour finir mes fics ?

Bref… Après ces menus détails… J'aimerais comme toujours connaître votre avis sur ce qui me sort par la tête ! C'est simple, il suffit de ckiquer sur Submit review…

A la prochaine,

El'


	4. Brouillard au Sud d'Orthanc…

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour tout le monde !

Bon, pour que ça soit clair, je pense oublier un chapitre pour cette fic une fois par mois. C'est la faute à toutes celes que j'ai en cours.. Et je ne dirait pas nous à quelques reviews supplémentaires ^^

Pas de RAR cette fois, ENJOY !

::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 3 : Brouillard au Sud d'Orthanc…**

::::::::::::::::

Alors que la nuit étendait en silence son manteau d'ombre sur le camp des Rohirrims, Aelin avait les yeux perdus dans la kyrielle d'étoiles au-dessus d'elle.

Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

A côté d'elle, Legolas était assoupi, couché sur le côté, ses yeux bleus et immobiles fixés sur elle. Il s'était endormi en la contemplant, et Aelin frissonna.

Le camp silencieux n'était éclairé que par les flammèches s'échappant de leur feu de camp, les arbres tout autour d'eux grinçaient, grognaient, leurs feuilles se balançaient au rythme d'une brise que personne ne sentait.

La nuit était fraîche, malgré la couverture supplémentaire dont elle avait pu bénéficier et le corps de Legolas contre le sien qui la réchauffait.

Mains croisées derrière la nuque, un fin sourire aux lèvres, Aelin était perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle réfléchissait.

Encore.

La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'un sourire semblable au sien étira les lèvres de Legolas.

Il devait être en train de rêver...

- Tu ne dors pas, chuchota Legolas.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni même une affirmation. Juste une petite phrase anodine qui aurait fait rougir Aelin si elle en avait la possibilité.

- Non, je ne dors pas.

La voix d'Aelin n'était pas plus haute qu'un songe, et Legolas ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire.

- Tu m'espionnais ? demanda Aelin d'une voix faussement énervée.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu me regardais, alors ?

- J'aime te regarder dormir. Hier, j'ai rêvé que je te perdais. Et ça allait mieux quand j'ai constaté que tu étais toujours là, murmura Legolas.

Aelin se rapprocha de lui, sans faire un seul bruit sur l'herbe rase de la plaine.

- Mais je suis là, murmura-t-elle. J'étais avec toi hier soir. Pourquoi tu rêves de ça ?

Legolas tressaillit, ferma les yeux, se mit à trembler légèrement, rouvrit les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu rêves de la Mer ?

Aelin fuya le regard insistant de Legolas.

- Je sais pas. Je sais vraiment pas.

- Allez, l'encouragea Legolas.

- C'est toujours le même rêve...

Legolas la fixa de nouveau, bien plus intensément cette fois, et elle se força à raconter les bribes de souvenir qui lui restaient de son rêve.

Aelin se permit de réfléchir encore quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

- Je marche dans un long couloir noir, et gelé. Je crois que... Tu es souvent à côté de moi. Et autour de nous, il y a des silhouettes enveloppées dans des capes grises qui éclairent le chemin avec des torches. Le sol craque sous nos pas. Puis, au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un dit "Ne regardez pas en bas." Evidemment, je baisse les yeux vers le sol. On marche sur des crânes et des ossements humains. Quelques fois, j'ai tellement peur à ce moment-là que je me réveille. Mais le plus souvent, je relève la tête et je continue.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin de ce tunnel ? demanda Legolas.

Il avait écouté Aelin sans rien dire, avait à peine tiqué quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait rêvé _avec _lui. Non pas _de_ lui, mais il _était_ là. Aelin soupira.

- Une porte qui s'ouvre sur une falaise... Puis un espèce de promontoire. Des fois, il y a Elfwine avec nous aussi.

Cette fois, Legolas fronça légèrement les sourcils. Et bénit la pénombre autour d'eux car Aelin ne releva pas son changement d'attitude.

- Et ensuite ? murmura le Sindar.

- Ensuite...

Aelin réfléchit quelques instants.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, grimaça lorsqu'une minuscule goutte de sang perla sur le bout de sa langue.

Legolas lui sourit pour l'encourager, et elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

- Ensuite, on débouche sur... Enfin, devant une grande étendue d'eau. Aussi large que l'Anduin, si ce n'est plus. Et il y a devant nous un grand navire aux voiles noires...

- Il y a quelqu'un, dans ce navire ? s'enquit Legolas.

Les moindres détails des rêves étaient importants pour qu'il puisse en tirer une conclusion quelconque. C'est pourquoi il insistait tant envers sa compagne et craignait le moment où elle allait lui demander de quoi il avait rêvé, lui aussi...

- Au début, non, répondit Aelin d'une petite voix. Puis ensuite il y a quelqu'un qui s'avance sur le bastingage, enveloppé dans une cape de Lorien. Je ne peux pas voir son visage... Il y a juste ses yeux qui me fixent. En général, c'est là que je cligne des yeux pour me persuader que ce n'est qu'un rêve et que je vais me réveiller. Et en effet, je me réveille en sursaut, épuisée comme si j'avais couru d'Edoras au Gouffre de Helm sans m'arrêter une seule fois.

Legolas resta là à la fixer, sans rien dire, perdu dans ses pensées et en train, pour une fois, de...réfléchir.

- Ca craint, finit-il par dire.

- Quoi ? Je deviens folle ? demanda Aelin.

- Je deviens comme toi, je réfléchis trop !

Aelin se redressa d'un seul coup et s'assit en tailleur, mains sur les hanches, le fusillant du regard.

- Si c'est pour que tu réagisses comme ça, je te raconterai plus mes rêves !

Elle haussa un sourcil, attendant une réaction, quelle qu'elle soit, de son compagnon. Qui la regardait en souriant d'un air narquois.

Legolas s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, s'assit à son tour. Quand son visage fut à peine à quelques centimètres de celui d'Aelin, il passa une main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme, et l'embrassa furtivement sous le menton.

Aelin frissonna, regardant tout autour d'elle.

- Arrête, gémit-elle. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- Ils dorment, c'est pareil, riposta Legolas en cherchant les lèvres de la jeune semi.

Elle resta coite, immobile, hésitant visiblement sur la conduite à suivre. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se laisse aller ainsi ? Et à chaque fois aux pires moments possibles ?

Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un se réveillait et les voyait ainsi...

Par habitude, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Legolas. Le camp était complètement silencieux, seules leurs respirations et celles de leurs frères d'armes brisaient le silence de la plaine.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, afin de sortir une réplique bien sentie au Sindar...

Mais il la fit taire en déposant ses lèvres sur celles d'Aelin.

- Nous n'aurons plus de nuit tranquille avant longtemps, j'en ai peur, se justifia Legolas en murmurant.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors je préfère saisir l'occasion maintenant, ou laisser passer ma chance...continua-t-il en répétant sans le vouloir les phrases qu'il avait dites à Aelin la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée.

Sa main appuya avec une pression à la fois douce et ferme sur le tissu soyeux qui enveloppait le ventre de la jeune femme, faisant tomber doucement Aelin sur l'herbe rase. Legolas l'accompagna dans sa chute, ne détachant sa paume que lorsque celle qui faisait battre son coeur fut complètement allongée, à sa merci. Il s'installa à ses côtés, ses iris plongés dans le bleu profond des yeux d'Aelin.

Pour toute réponse, Aelin se blottit contre lui.

Legolas la rassurait, lui procurait un tel sentiment de plénitude qu'elle avait l'impression de revivre.

Legolas, lui, ne disait rien. Ses yeux brillants parlaient pour lui, et il ne put s'empêcher longtemps d'embrasser une nouvelle fois Aelin.

- Je t'aime, murmura la jeune femme dans un souffle.

- Ca tombe bien, dit Legolas en reprenant les mots exacts de sa compagne.

Volontairement. Il savait ce qu'elle allait répondre.

- Quoi ?

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Et j'ai peur, mais grâce à toi je tiens bon.

Aelin haussa un sourcil.

- Tu as peur ? Toi ?

Sa voix avait une nuance moqueuse.

Legolas frémit. Pas parce que cette nuance l'avait touché... Un flot de sensations contradictoires était en train de naître sous le simple regard d'Aelin.

Il se permit de prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

- Non, en fait, je n'ai pas peur.

- C'est ça, le grand guerrier n'a jamais peur de rien...persifla Aelin.

Pour lui ôter toute possibilité de répliquer, elle continua :

- Tais-toi, le Sindar, ou tu risques de dire des choses que tu vas regretter.

Legolas ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Il était inutile de la taquiner un peu plus alors qu'elle était déjà énervée... Et qu'elle menait la danse.

Elle menait leur danse alors qu'il l'avait lancée, et qu'elle se trouvait toujours à sa merci, plaquée sous son corps.

Legolas frémit de nouveau, puis leurs lèvres se rejoignirent.

::::::

Lorsque l'aube pointa, grise et humide, Aelin se réveilla d'un coup, en sursautant.

Sans doute à cause de son geste brusque, Legolas, qui était blottit dans ses bras, s'anima lui aussi.

Ce n'était pas le froid qui avait réveillé la jeune femme...

Mais un cri poussé par Aragorn.

Elle réajusta le plus vite possible sa tenue d'éclaireuse, avant de se retourner pudiquement pour laisser à Legolas quelques instants pour qu'il s'habille à son tour.

Autour d'eux, les autres se réveillaient eux aussi.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix de Rohirrim mal éveillé.

Le Rôdeur n'eut pas besoin de répondre, tant la raison de son cri était évidente. Un épais brouillard les entourait, limitant leur vision. Ils avaient du mal à se reconnaître entre eux et les braises de leur feu de la veille n'arrangeaient rien.

- Elfwine ? appela Aelin d'une voix inquiète.

- Tout va bien, on est là, répondit la voix de son frère à sa gauche.

- On ? releva Aelin.

- Bravo, rien ne t'échappe...soupira Elfwine. Irinwen est avec moi.

Legolas et Aelin échangèrent un sourire ravi. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir passé une nuit à deux...

- Gandalf, s'enquit Théoden, que se passe-t-il ?

- Un tour de Saroumane, répondit le Magicien, son bâton éclairant son visage d'une lueur bleue parmi les brumes. Ne bougez pas sans que je vous le demande.

Aelin se figea alors sur place, une main retenant la couverture contre elle, l'autre glissée dans la main de Legolas qui semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher celle d'Aelin. Autour du feu, elle devinait ses compagnons immobiles, dans l'attente d'une attaque. Mais rien ne vint.

Les deux heures d'attente pendant lesquelles ils restèrent ainsi, à la merci des caprices de Saruman, devinrent trois, puis quatre heures.

Et le soleil perça enfin entre le brouillard. Difficilement, mais Legolas, Aelin et Elfwine furent les premiers à voir ses rayons dorés entre les nappes de brume.

- Ca y est, on dirait que ça se calme, chuchota Legolas à Aelin.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

En effet, Aelin aurait parié qu'elle voyait mieux, comme si le brouillard s'était levé. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas des Rohirrims qui marchaient à tâtons pour rassembler leurs bagages et retrouver leurs montures.

Lorsque tout le monde réussit à monter en selle, Gandalf prit la tête du groupe et ils se mirent en route sans échanger un mot. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, la lumière se fit de plus en plus forte et, quand ils atteignirent les murs de l'Isengard, ils voyaient parfaitement devant eux.

La tour d'Orthanc, ou Tour de Fer en language commun, se dressait au milieu d'un cercle d'eau boueuse, noire et menaçante, étalant son ombre sur le groupe de volontaires, composé du Roi, d'Eomer, des membres de la Communauté, de Gandalf et d'Elfwine. Le reste de leur escorte avait prit la direction d'Edoras et avait pour mission de les y attendre.

Il leur semblait étrangement qu'un œil mauvais les regardait s'approcher. En effet, Saruman, petite silhouette blanche accrochée à son balcon de pierre noire, espionnait l'arrivée de ces visiteurs inattendus. Les murs gisaient à terre, leurs pierres dispersées aux quatre vents.

Et sur ces murs...

…Merry et Pippin étaient assis, jambes ballantes, et fumaient tranquillement leurs pipes.

- Mes seigneurs, noble Dame, bienvenue en Isengard ! clama Merry en désignant de sa pipe la tour qui s'élevait derrière lui, leur adressant de grands signes de bienvenue.

::::::::::::::::

Et c'est fini pour ce mois-ci ^^ enfin, dans cette fic, j'entends. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour continuer Rôdeuse, j'en aurai besoin…

Et puis sinon… Ah, oui ! J'aime les reviews ! Et je suis ouverte à toutes vos critiques et/ou déclarations d'amour (rayez la mention inutile)…

A la prochaine,

El'


	5. A l'Ombre de la Tour de Fer

**NDLA :** Voilà, ce chapitre est là… Ah oui, pour le titre, je viens juste de regarder un épisode de Game of Thrones… Ca m'a inspirée ^^

::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 4 : A l'Ombre de la Tour de Fer**

::::::::::::::::::::

Juchée sur la selle d'Awerian, ses mains serrant avec force les rênes de la jument pour ne pas tomber, Aelin hoqueta de surprise devant le ton joyeux des deux Hobbits. Elle n'avait pourtant pas oublié leur doux visage, leur sourire naïf qui les faisait tant ressembler à deux enfants. Seulement elle venait à peine de réaliser combien leur voix lui avait manqué pendant toute leur séparation. Comme pour briser volontairement la joie intense dans laquelle Aelin était plongée et qu'elle s'appr était à savourer à petites doses, Gimli crut utile de rappeler sa présence à tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

- Ah, jeunes coquins ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix encore plus pas sympa que d'habitude. Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraînés…

Legolas et Aelin échangèrent un sourire amusé, presque ravi de l'ambiance que Gimli installait. Ils auraient pu être de retour dans leurs soirées autour d'un feu de camp, avec Aragorn, Frodon, Sam et Boromir que le Nain aurait dit la même phrase.

Legolas dut déployer tous les efforts dont il était capable pour éviter d'éclater de rire, ce qui n'aurait pas été convenable à sa condition de Prince, et s'obligea à attendre que Gimli trouve ses mots.

- Et on vous retrouve là, à festoyer et à fumer ! pesta la voix de Gimli, jaillissant comme d'habitude de derrière le dos de Legolas.

- Nous sommes assis sur le champ de la victoire, rappela Pippin d'un ton qui signifiait clairement que Gimli leur devait un peu plus de respect.

Le Hobbit ponctua ses paroles en se saisissant d'une tranche de porc salé, qu'il s'empressa d'avaler.

- Nous savourons donc quelque réconfort bien mérité, continua Merry pour éviter que son cousin ne s'étouffe avec sa bouchée de viande.

Aelin soupira de soulagement en constatant avec plaisir que, malgré ce que les deux Hobbits avaient vécu, ils avaient conservé leur humour et n'étaient nullement choqués par les traitements que les Uruk-hai leur avaient fait subir.

- Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux, ajouta Pippin, achevant de rendre Gimli furieux.

Aelin comprit qu'il faisait semblant de se montrer désagréable afin de ne pas faire comprendre aux autres qu'il était aussi heureux qu'eux de retrouver Merry et Pippin. Elle se promit de lui demander pourquoi plus tard, mais songea que le Nain devait considérer ses amis comme une faiblesse avec laquelle Sauron pouvait le manipuler… Finalement, elle comprenait sa réaction.

- Le porc salé…grommela Gimli, comme si il venait de faire une découverte internationale.

- Ah, les Hobbits…

Aelin ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, dépitée. Gandalf venait de lui voler sa phrase… Tant pis, elle allait trouver autre chose.

- J'imagine que vous avez vaincu Sarumane par vos propres moyens, mes amis ? demanda Aelin.

- Malheureusement non, gente dame, fanfaronna Merry. Evidemment nous aurions pu le faire nous-mêmes, mais nous sommes désormais sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe, qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rênes de l'Isengard.

- Tout s'est donc déroulé comme je l'espérais, constata Gandalf. Et Sarumane ?

- Il s'est confiné dans sa tour et n'en est sorti que pour constater les dégats des Ents, annonça Pippin d'une voix calme.

Quand Pippin parla des Ents, Legolas tourna un visage ravi vers Aelin. Il allait enfin pouvoir parler avec cette espèce en voie de disparition et cela dépassait tous ses rêves les plus fous. Enfin, pas tous… Ceux dans lesquels Aelin prenait partie intégrante les dépassaient de dix bons mètres.

Aelin lui répondit avec un clin d'œil et un léger haussement des épaules. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de renconter ces créatures, car elle se doutait bien qu'elle allait – encore – devoir représenter la Lothlorien, si négociations il y avait. Malgré sa naissance princière, la jeune femme était une très mauvaise diplomate et aurait volontiers conhié son rôle à Elfwine si il avait connu autre chose que des légendes sur Caras Galadhon et son peuple.

- Il semble que nous assistons aux retrouvailles d'amis chers, dit Théoden, interrompant les réflexions de sa nièce. Sont-ce là des membres de votre compagnie, Gandalf ? Des Semis-Hommes, aussi nommés Hobbytlan, si je ne m'abuse ?

Aelin s'approcha discrètement d'Eomer, attachant peu d'importance à la conversation.

- Ce sont les amis que nous recherchions le jour de notre rencontre, vous vous souvenez ? demanda-t-elle à son cousin.

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, répliqua Eomer. Vous faisiez peine à voir dans votre tenue usée, avec vos cheveux emmêlés et graisseux…

Aelin pouffa de rire.

- Je me suis améliorée depuis, pas vrai ?

- Vous êtes bien plus regardable maintenant, approuva Eomer. Et je comprends mieux votre ami, le blond…

- Attention, rigola Aelin. Je suis déjà prise, nous sommes cousins, et il s'appelle Legolas. D'ailleurs…

- D'ailleurs ? répéta Eomer.

- Vous êtes aussi blond !

Eomer éclata d'un rire franc.

- Elfwine m'avait prévenu que vous étiez… franche… Prévenez-moi si vous changez d'avis, ajouta-t-il en souriant à Aelin.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, le rassura Aelin. Mais vous avez peu de chances sur ce plan-là.

::::::

- Où est Sylvebarbe, Merry ? demanda soudain Gandalf, coupant court à la conversation d'Eomer et d'Aelin.

Retour aux choses sérieuses...

- Dans la partie Nord je crois, répondit Merry avec un air grave qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Allons-y donc, je dois lui parler.

- Attendez, intervint Gimli, ne serait-il pas possible d'attendre un peu ? Ces jeunes larrons ont eu tout le temps de se remplir l'estomac à leur guise, mais nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de nous remettre de notre chevauchée...Et il est plus de midi !

Cette fois, Legolas éclata de rire, vite suivi par le reste de la compagnie.

- Je vous donne une heure, Maître Nain, soupira Gandalf après quelques instants de réflexion factice qui fit sourire Aelin.

- Adieu, Hobbits ! lança Théoden. J'espère que nous nous reverrons dans ma demeure ! Vous vous y assiérez avec moi et vous me raconterez tout ce que votre cœur désirera : les exploits de vos aïeux, aussi loin que vous pouvez les faire remonter. Et nous parlerons aussi du vieux Tobold et de sa connaissance des herbes. Adieu !

Merry et Pippin sautèrent de leur muret et, debout bien droits devant le Roi, ils s'inclinèrent alors que Théoden et Gandalf passaient devant eux.

- Pas de bêtises, par pitié, recommanda Gandalf.

- On essaiera, plaisanta Pippin.

Gimli lâcha un long soupir de soulagement et se hâta de descendre du dos d'Hasufel.

Goguenard, Legolas s'approcha d'Aelin.

- Pour une fois qu'il est motivé par quelque chose...

- Arrête un peu de le critiquer, répliqua Aelin. A la longue, vous êtes insupportables.

- C'est pour ça que tu nous laisse tomber pour aller causer avec Eomer ? riposta Legolas.

- Entre autres, oui !

Empêchant Legolas de répondre à Aelin une des phrases bien acides dont il avait le secret et qu'il réservait d'habitude à Gimli, Merry et Pippin coururent vers eux dès que la compagnie de Théoden eut vidé l'espace qui les séparait de leurs amis. Ce fut alors une explosion de cris de joie, vite interrompue par l'estomac de Gimli qui jugeait bon de rappeler sa présence.

- Suivez-nous, dit Pippin, le garde-manger n'est pas loin et il y a un coin de terre sèche où nous pourrons nous asseoir pour manger et fumer.

- Et répondre aux quelques questions que nous avons à vous poser, ajouta Aragorn.

- Vous auriez pu prévenir, nous aurions eu le temps de préparer les réponses ! s'insurgea Merry.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous préparer pour nous raconter votre version des faits, rappela Aelin.

- De toute façon, renchérit Legolas, il y a bien des choses sur lesquelles nous voudrions connaître la vérité.

- Et si on mangeait d'abord ?

Aelin soupira à la phrase de Gimli et le fusilla du regard.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ?

Grâce au seul regard d'avertissement de Legolas, Aelin ne répondit pas à Gimli.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'une intervention de son compagnon pour se taire et savait bien qu'en répondant au Nain leur dispute s'envenimerait, mais elle se contenta de sourire à Legolas et de glisser sa main dans celle du Sindar.

Ils suivirent les Hobbits jusqu'à une petite tour carrée, construite du même matériau noir que la tour d'Orthanc, que l'on atteignait par un escalier en colimaçon. Malheureusement, l'ouverture de ce qui avait été une trappe avant d'être défoncé par les Ents était juste assez grand pour que les Hobbits puissent s'y glisser. Ils montèrent donc dans la réserve et apportèrent à leurs amis toutes les provisions.

Après avoir réduit au néant deux tonneaux de bière, un tonneau de vin, sept pains blancs, trois kilos de pommes, deux poulets et trois barils de porc salé, ils s'allongèrent tous sur l'herbe rase de la colline, plongés dans un silence semi-comateux, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Aragorn et Gimli bourrèrent leurs pipes grâce à l'herbe que Merry et Pippin leur avaient données et commencèrent à fumer, le Rôdeur lançant de temps à autre des ronds de fumées pour amuser les Hobbits. Ils avaient beau essayer de convaincre Legolas et Aelin de tirer ne serait-ce qu'une bouffée, mais malgré leur ardeur, les elfes déclinaient poliment et fermement toutes leurs demandes, n'écoutant que d'une oreille leurs arguments.

- Maintenant, racontez-nous, demanda Aelin. J'ai hâte de savoir la réponse à nos énigmes, pas vous ?

- Par où commencer ? hasarda Pippin.

- Pourquoi pas par le début ? proposa Legolas, alors qu'Aelin s'adossait contre ses jambes et se blotissait contre lui.

- Excellente idée ! Meriadoc Brandebouc, à toi l'honneur.

Merry raconta donc tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que la Communauté s'était dissoute. Il relata les moindres détails de leur partie de l'aventure, régulièrement interrompu par Pippin, qui rajoutait un ou deux détails « de la plus grande importance» que son cousin avait oublié de mentionner.

Au bout de dix minutes, Aelin se décala et s'installa à la droite de Legolas, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules devant le sourire de Pippin.

- On peut plus les séparer, eux, commenta Pippin.

Legolas se contenta de sourire et n'accorda pas la moindre importance à la remarque du Hobbit.

Lorsque l'heure accordée par Gandalf s'acheva, Aelin se leva et s'étira de tout son long avant d'aller chercher Awerian qui était partie vagabonder avec Arod et Hasufel. La jeune femme prit Pippin en croupe et ils rejoignirent sans se presser Gandalf, Theoden, Gamelin, Elfwine et Eomer entre les pierres qui avaient formé dans une autre vie la porte de Nan Curunir. Ils pataugèrent dans l'eau sale et par endroits bouillonnante, ce qui effrayait les chevaux, se frayant un chemin entre les épaves des machines de bois et les grand arbres qui les regardait passer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent au pied d'Orthanc.

- Jeune Maître Gandalf, je me réjouis de votre venue, dit d'une voix qui semblait venir du fond des temps un arbre plus vieux que tous les autres. Le bois et l'eau, les troncs et la pierre, je peux en venir à bout, mais il y a un Magicien à mater ici, enfermé dans sa tour.

Aelin sursauta et leva les yeux vers l'Ent.

- C'est lui, Sylvebarbe, l'informa Pippin.

- Merci de l'info, dit Aelin. Je crois que j'avais compris.

L'Ent s'éloigna et les compagnons commencèrent à surveiller les moindres recoins de la tour, attendant anxieusement de voir le manteau blanc de Sarumane.

- Restez sur vos gardes, conseilla Gandalf. Même vaincu, Sarumane peut être dang...

Personne n'entendit la suite de ses paroles. Dans tout Orthanc, un cri de désespoir venait de retentir.

Désespoir, trahison, agonie, et douleur.

Aelin pâlit instantanément et failli s'évanouir.

- Qu'est-ce que...murmura Pippin derrière elle, la raccrochant un peu à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? acheva Merry d'une voix terrorisée.

- Aucune idée, souffla Legolas.

Il fit une observation rapide du périmère autour d'eux et repéra le visage pâle d'Aelin.

- Aelin, tout va bien ? demanda Legolas, sans cacher son inquiétude.

Elle ne put que serrer les dents et hocher faiblement la tête. Elfwine non plus n'avait pas l'air en aussi bon état que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la forteresse de Saruman et s'approcha d'Aelin.

- Réglons lui son compte, qu'on en finisse ! s'exclama Gimli. Il est en train de torturer quelqu'un dans sa tour !

- Non, l'arrêta Gandalf. Il nous le faut vivant. Même si ses paroles sont vicieuses, il faut qu'il parle. Je tenterai ensuite de séparer le vrai du faux dans ses discours. Mais essayez de ne pas accorder d'importance à ses mots...

- Gandalf, supplia Aelin, on ne peut pas le laisser continuer _cela_ !

Gandalf ouvrit la bouche, essayant de rassurer la jeune femme quant à ce qu'il pensait de la plainte qu'ils venaient d'entendre et qui leur avait à tous glacé les sangs. Comme pour augmenter le sentiment de malaise qui s'emparait petit à petit d'Aelin, le cri retentit de nouveau. Mais plus faible, cette fois... Comme atténué par un sort de confinement. Saruman ne devait pas souhaiter qu'ils devinent ses horreurs.

Alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient plus, la silhouette blanche du Magicien apparut comme venue de nulle part au sommet de sa tour.

- Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué nombre d'hommes, roi Théoden, et vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite, sussura la voix douceureuse, insidieuse, de Saroumane. Ne pouvons-nous tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami ? Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix, vous et moi ?

Aelin essaya de retenir un cri de surprise lorsque ses yeux repérèrent un corps recroquevillé non loin de Saruman. Essayant de détacher son regard de cette nouvelle horreur, elle eut juste le temps de voir des cheveux grossièrement coupés, sales, graisseux et blonds.

- Nous ferons la paix, riposta le Roi d'un ton chargé de rage et de haine. Oui, nous ferons la paix, quand vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfolde, et des enfants qui y gisent sans vie ! Nous ferons la paix lorsque les vies de soldats dont les corps furent dépecés devant les portes de Fort le Cor alors qu'ils étaient morts seront vengées ! Lorsque vous pendrez à un gibet, pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux...Là, nous serons en paix.

- Des gibets et des corbeaux, répéta Saruman, toute amabilité ayant disparu de sa voix. Vieux radoteur...Et vous, quelle prétention, Gandalf le Gris...Ou devrais-je plutôt dire, Gandalf le Blanc ? Parce que vous avez vaincu le Balrog et traversé la mort, vous vous jugez digne de me supplanter ? Que cherchez-vous exactement ? Laissez-moi deviner...La clé d'Orthanc ? Ou peut-être même les clés de Barad-Dûr avec les couronnes de sept rois et les baguettes des cinq Magiciens ?

- Votre traitrise a déjà coûté de nombreuses vies et des milliers sont encore en péril, riposta Gandalf. Mais vous pouvez les sauver, Saruman, car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi.

- Alors, vous êtes venu quérir des informations...J'en ai pour vous, dit Saruman sans accorder un regard au corps tremblant de son prisonnier...

…Ou de sa prisonnière.

Aelin avait plutôt l'impression qu'un corps de femme était appuyé contre l'un des murs du sommet, et se sentait mal rien qu'en imaginant les horreurs que l'Istar avait pu lui faire subir.

Soudain majestueux, Saruman sortit des pans de son manteau une pierre transparente et brillante dont des langues de feu lêchaient les parois.

- Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu, quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le Grand Oeil l'a vu, lui, et maintenant, il met à profit cet avantage. Il attaquera très bientôt. Vous allez tous mourir... Comme cette petite tache qui me colle aux basques depuis dix-sept ans, ajouta Saruman en repoussant la prisonnière.

Si elle ne s'était pas trouvée à cheval au beau milieu de l'eau sous la tour d'un magicien qui semblait avoir perdu la boule, Aelin aurait ri devant le vocabulaire qu'utilisait Saruman. Mais là, elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de retenir le cri d'effroi qui montait en elle. Dix-sept ans... Dix-sept ans qu'elle avait fui les ruines des caravanes. Choquée, elle rechercha en vain le regard de Legolas, qui se concentrait sur le meilleur point où tirer sa flèche. Aelin se rabattit donc sur Elfwine... Mais elle n'eut pas plus de soutient que si elle avait cherché l'aide d'un cadavre. Aelin sentit un long frisson parcourir son dos, alors que la prisonnière lâchait une autre plainte.

- Qui est là-haut ? chuchota Elfwine.

Aelin secoua la tête pour ne pas lui répondre. Ses yeux se brouillaient, elle voyait de plus en plus flou... Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit les lèvres d'Elfwine remuer, prononcer des mots qu'elle n'entendait pas tant sa tête bourdonnait.

Un frisson glacial parcourut son corps...

...Et elle se sentit basculer dans le noir.

Legolas eut juste le temps de sauter à terre pour la rattraper.

::::::::::::::::::::

Hihihi. Je sais que je vous frustre…. Avez-vous des idées sur l'identité de la prisonnière de Saruman ? C'est juste pour vérifier si mon intrigue n'est pas trop facile à deviner…

…A la prochaine !

**PS :** J'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 4 de _Come Away Little Light_, il y a des chances pour qu'il arrive bientôt )

**PS2 :** J'aime les reviews !


	6. La prisonnière de Sarumane

**Note de l'auteure (qui s'excuse platement de son retard, soit dit en passant)** : Ce fut long, douloureux, créateur de migraines incessantes, prenant, bouffeur d'inspiration, long, fatiguant pour les doigts, gaspilleur d'encre de stylo-plume... Je vous demande d'accueillir ce nouveau chapitre avec votre gentillesse habituelle ! Je m'excuse pour ce retard, et pour le... euh... torchon que j'ai posté la dernière fois.  
Mais c'était pas de ma faute... j'arrivais pas à l'écrire...

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ENJOY ! On se retrouve en bas :)

Ah et j'y pense, Don't worry si **le début et le même que le chapitre précédent**, c'est parfaitement **normal** !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 5 : La prisonnière de Saruman**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elfwine sursauta violemment lorsque le corps de Saruman s'empala sur les piques du reste d'une gigantesque roue de moulin. Lalaith fit un mouvement de recul, et le jeune semi risqua un regard vers la silhouette inanimée d'Aelin, tout en essayant de maîtriser Lalaith. Là-haut, au sommet de la Tour de Fer, plus personne ou presque n'était encore vivant. Le coup de pied que Saruman avait lancé dans les côtes de Grima avait coûté la vie à l'ancien conseiller de Théoden, et il ne restait plus que la prisonnière, qui était tout de même en aussi mauvais état qu'Aelin. Sans réfléchir, Elfwine s'approcha de Théoden.

- Je vais la chercher, dit Elfwine d'une voix plus déterminée que jamais.

- Et comment comptes-tu le faire ? riposta Théoden. En volant ?

- Je sais que nous ne possédons pas les clefs d'Orthanc, mais la paroi m'a l'air facile à escalader. Mon oncle, je grimpe depuis mon enfance et je ne suis jamais tombé.

- Et si tu tombes quand même ? Qui ira là-haut ? Ton cadavre disloqué, peut-être ?

- Je sais pas, mais il y aura quelqu'un.

- Un volontaire pour aider cet inconscient ? s'énerva Théoden.

- Je l'aurais bien fait léviter jusqu'en haut, chuchota Gandalf à l'oreille du monarque, mais cela aurait été comme écrire "Gandalf est ici" en caractères que tout le monde, même nos chers Nazgûls peuvent lire.

- Très bien... soupira Théoden. Je m'avoue vaincu.

:::::::

Sans attendre l'assentiment de son oncle, Elfwine s'était déjà éloigné. Arrivé au pied des escaliers monumentaux qui servaient d'accès à la porte de la Tour de Fer, il leva la tête et commença à étudier la paroi. Aucune hésitation ne lui serait permise, car son oncle et les autres profiteraient de l'occasion pour lui rappeler encore une fois qu'il n'était que trop téméraire, mais il préférait trouver une voix sûre pour commencer son ascension.

Elfwine ne bougea pas lorsque Legolas, aussi silencieux que d'habitude, le rejoignit.

- Comment comptes-tu…

Elfwine plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et désigna un des murs d'Orthanc. Les joints entre les pierres de la muraille, les décors sculptés des pierres noires offraient des prises nombreuses et confortables.

Legolas hocha la tête en silence. Il ouvrit la bouche, et considéra Elfwine d'un regard grave.

- Prends soin de toi, et redescend entier, d'accord ? demanda Legolas.

- Ca signifie qu'on fait la paix ? riposta Elfwine.

Legolas haussa les épaules et redescendit les marches de l'escalier en courant presque.

Elfwine, lui, reprit son examen de la tour avec un léger sourire, se retenant même de pouffer. Qu'est-ce qu'Aelin pouvait bien trouver d'agréable à ce Prince prétentieux ?

:::::::

Elfwine se secoua, et s'approcha de la roue de moulin sur laquelle le corps de Saruman était empalé.

Il réprima un frisson de dégoût : ce n'était pas une voie très agréable pour démarrer son ascension, mais c'était là le seul endroit qu'il avait trouvé pour pouvoir accéder au premier étage d'Orthanc. Elfwine refoula ses sentiments au loin, saisit une des planches vermoulues de la roue, et se hissa en mettant un point d'honneur à se tenir le plus loin possible du corps de l'Istar déchu.

"Sois prudent, chuchota Elfwine pour se rassurer. Les blocs sont aiguisés, et à mi-hauteur, il n'y aura quasiment plus de prises pour accéder au sommet."

Impressionnante depuis l'endroit où Théoden et le reste de la compagnie observaient Elfwine, la Tour de Fer était, vue d'aussi près que là où le semi se tenait, démoralisante de verticalité et de noirceur. Elfwine se surprit à essayer de se persuader que ce n'était pas ce monstre architectural qu'il était censé gravir, mais il soupira vite et songea qu'il pourrait peut-être entrer dans la tour depuis le balcon du deuxième étage. Depuis qu'il s'était réfugié pour la première fois en haut du toit de Meduseld, Elfwine ignorait totalement ce qu'était le vertige. Mais cette fois, malgré ses craintes d'une chute qui lui serait certainement mortelle, il n'envisagea plus de se dérober à la tâche qu'il s'était désigné.

Elfwine inspira profondément et commença à gravir Orthanc.

Les trente premiers mètres furent un jeu d'enfant pour Elfwine, car ils représentaient grossièrement la hauteur du toit de Meduseld. Rassuré, le jeune homme évoluait facilement sur la pierre noire et n'entendait pas les encouragements de ses amis en dessous de lui. Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas les entendre, de peur de se déconcentrer et de risquer une chute sans possibilité de retour...

::::::::

Les mains d'Elfwine tremblaient tant l'effort que son escalade lui demandait était douloureux. Plus il s'éloignait du sol, de la sécurité, plus il se rapprochait de son but et plus il avalait de mètres, ses mains glissaient sur la roche, ses pieds peinaient à retrouver leurs prises. Il tendit la jambe, poussa un juron lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était trop loin du balcon, réfléchit à son mouvement. Elfwine finit par sourire et se décala en direction du parapet, se hissa d'un mètre de plus pour rejoindre la rambarde et la franchir. Ensuite, il se tournerait vers les autres pour leur dire que tout allait bien et voir si Aelin se sentait mieux. Mais il se sentait tellement lourd... Tellement maladroit lorsqu'il voulait se saisir d'un motif en relief sur la pierre et qu'il ne l'atteignait pas.

En un ultime effort, Elfwine tendit un bras vers la rambarde du balcon...

...Et se lança dans le vide en ayant juste le temps de poser son autre main au sommet de la rambarde de protection.

Il soupira de soulagement.

En l'espace d'un instant, jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir atteindre le sol de la vigie de Saruman...

Une ultime traction, une roulade, et Elfwine se retrouva les deux pieds fermement ancrés sur la pierre qui faisait office de sol pour la vigie.

Il se retourna, considéra les minuscules silhouettes de ses compagnons de route, loin en-dessous de lui, et éclata de rire.

En bas, Théoden cria quelque chose qu'Elfwine entendit à peine, tant ses oreilles bourdonnaient à cause du vent qui fouettait son visage. Inspirant profondément, il avisa la porte de la vigie, ouverte certainement par une intervention des Valar, et pénétra à l'intérieur d'Orthanc.

:::::::

Elfwine s'avança à l'intérieur de la tour.  
Il marcha dans un couloir plongé dans la pénombre, surveillant ses arrières, sa gauche et sa droite.  
Après tout il n'était pas certain que les Ents aient tué tous les sbires de l'Istar, et le calme apparent à l'intérieur de la Tour de Fer était pour le moins... déstabilisant. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin du couloir, Elfwine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ébloui par la lumière blanche provenant de sphères au plafond... Mais y avait-il seulement un plafond ? Ce dernier était tellement haut qu'Elfwine peinait à distinguer si il était vraiment présent au-dessus de sa tête. Sans parvenir à expliquer le pourquoi du comment de la sensation d'écrasement qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était rentré dans la salle circulaire, Elfwine attendit quelques secondes afin que ses rétines sensibles s'habituent à la lumière.

Un rapide coup d'oeil attentif l'informa qu'il était entré dans une pièce circulaire, sinistre à cause de ses murs noirs sans aucune décoration qui s'élevaient à perte de vue. Elfwine frissonna, les murs n'étaient percés d'aucune fenêtre -à croire que Sarumane ne supportait pas la lumière du jour- mais malgré cela il faisait un froid glacial à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le côté humain du jeune homme était gelé et une voix lui soufflait der ne pas avancer plus, mais son côté elfe était attiré par l'ancienneté qui émanait d'un socle en pierre volcanique se dressant au milieu de la salle. Elfwine ne résista pas longtemps a l'envie de s'en approcher et tendit une main tremblante, une fois arrivé juste devant le socle de pierre. Un tissu brun, sans doute du cuir, reposait sur le sommet du socle et avait dû cacher, dans une autre vie, la Pierre de Vision qui avait corrompu Sarumane. Elfwine l'ignorait et était irrésistiblement attiré par la puissance magique qu'il sentait, qui s'insinuait dans son esprit en essayant de l'appeler à elle. Il sursauta violemment, se rappelant soudain qu'il avait une mission, quelqu'un à secourir, et retira sa main comme si elle avait été brûlée.

Elfwine s'éloigna du socle et s'employa à le contourner tout en restant le plus loin possible de la pierre, et finit par remarquer un creux étrange, une fissure rectiligne, dans les murs auparavant sans aucun motif. Il s'approcha à pas prudents, et suivit le trait du regard.

Sans aucun doute possible, c'était là le joint d'une porte de service, qui se découpait dans la roche, presque invisible tant qu'on ne se trouvait pas juste devant elle. Il inspira profondément, rassemblant tout son courage, et poussa la paroi.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre qui résonna dans toute la tour. Le silence était si total, si calme, après l'ouragan qui avait dévasté la forteresse, qu'Elfwine ne s'était pas posé la question du calme apparent quand il était entré dans la tour.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il gravit la première marche de l'escalier qui s'élevait juste après l'ouverture béante du passage. A peine eut-il posé son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier que des torches s'allumèrent d'un coup, répandant dans l'obscurité de la cage d'escalier une lueur rougeâtre qui vacillait au gré d'un souffle de vent froid, projetant une ombre déformée d'Elfwine sur les marches suivantes et sur les murs qui l'entouraient.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, il avait vu pire... Tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène installée là pour dissuader tout visiteur indésirable d'accéder au sommet de la tour.

Car cet escalier montait en flèche et devait bien couvrir les trois ou quatre étages restants d'Orthanc, et Elfwine sentait le même vent que celui qui balayait la plaine, soulevant les quelques mèches de cheveux libres et sifflant dans ses oreilles pointues de semi-elfe. Avec un calme égalant presque celui de la Dame Galadriel face à Frodon et sa vision du Miroir, il gravit les marches une à une pendant dix minutes qui lui parurent aussi longues qu'une éternité, redoutant ce qu'il allait trouver au sommet, ignorant tout simplement si il allait pouvoir redescendre.

:::::::

Son frond cogna soudain contre une paroi noire, et Elfwine laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Dans quelques minutes, il aurait une bosse assez défigurante, mais rien qui pouvait égaler une commotion cérébrale. Il leva prudemment les yeux, afin d'étudier la chose qu'il avait cognée.

A moitié ouverte, une trappe de pierre noire laissait passer le flux d'air froid qui courait dans l'escalier avant de refroidir la salle du Palantir, seule aération qu'Elfwine avait pu trouver dans sa rapide visite des lieux. Il sourit. A tous les coups, cette trappe s'ouvrait sur le sommet de la tour, et menait vers la plateforme... Vers son but. Et il allait bientôt pouvoir redescendre.

Elfwine regarda prudemment derrière lui. Il n'était pas suivi, tous les Orcs de la main blanche avaient été tués soit lors de la bataille du Gouffre, soit par les Ents. Les Uruk-hai, eux, avaient tout bonnement déserté les lieux. La seule âme vivante était la prisonnière qu'ils avaient aperçue depuis le petit promontoire sur lequel Théoden et son escorte se tenaient, observant anxieusement l'escalade d'Elfwine, attendant son retour sans piper mot.

Il tendit la main et poussa du plat de la paume la trappe noire qui s'ouvrit avec réticence, s'élevant de seulement quelques centimètres supplémentaires.

Elfwine soupira et appliqua ses deux mains sur la surface froide. Cette fois, la trappe s'ouvrit assez pour lui permettre de se hisser au dehors.

Avec un puissant élan, il s'assit finalement au bord de la trappe et leva les yeux vers le ciel, inspirant à fond l'air frais. Il se releva juste après pour faire un signe à Théoden, ou au premier de ses compagnons qui le voyait. Il se trouvait tellement haut par rapport à ses amis qu'il n'arrivait même pas à distinguer leurs différentes silhouettes.

Elfwine n'eut pas le temps de s'habituer à l'altitude et trouva tout de suite ce qu'il recherchait.

Contre une des tourelles entourant le toit d'Orthanc, un corps était recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Elfwine se précipita vers la silhouette et tourna le visage de la jeune femme vers lui, avant de pousser un cri de surprise.

Cette bouche fine.

Ces deux yeux bleus fatigués qui le fixaient d'un air incrédule.

Ce visage pâle creusé par des années de détention, qui autrefois était tendre et joyeux...

Elfwine l'avait déjà vue. Il en était certain.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, tremblante de froid et d'anxiété.

- Je pensais que j'étais irrécupérable... bredouilla Eolain de l'Estfolde d'une voix blanche et presque sans couleur.

- Tout le monde est irrécupérable avant d'être récupéré, Naneth, riposta Elfwine en la regardant dans les yeux. Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt...

Elle leva une main faible vers Elfwine et lui caressa la joue.

- Mon grand... souffla Eolain. Mon garçon, c'est toi ?

- Oui, répondit Elfwine d'une voix serrée par l'émotion.

Eolain fondit en larmes et le serra contre elle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alors... j'espère que ce n'était ni trop court, ni décevant. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire (même si la fin, c'était un one-shot) et j'apprécierais que vous me laissiez quelques commentaires... Surtout sur les retrouvailles entre Elfwine et sa môman, j'ai voulu développer un peu plus tout ça mais sans succès :(

A très vite j'espère,  
Ellanwen (ui, j'ai _encore_ changé de pseudo... et alors, je fais comme je veux !)


End file.
